La batalla de Mayo
by Victoire Black
Summary: "Tantas cosas pueden suceder, imaginables, esperables, o inusitadas. Pero siempre a interceder por los menos, los pobres, los que no tienen nada" Poemas por el aniversario número 15 de la Batalla de Hogwarts, aquella noche de mayo de 1998. "Toca la medianoche, aún la guerra sigue en pie, su voz se oye en la noche, queda mucho para hacer."
1. Amanecer

**ATARDECER.**

Dos de mayo, atardece

La batalla que florece

¿Sabe Merlín qué pasará?

Nadie lo sabe, ni lo sabrá.

Tantas cosas pueden suceder,

imaginables, esperables, o inusitadas

Pero siempre a interceder

por los menos, los pobres,

los que no tienen nada.

-Os advierto, no intervengan,

o castigados seréis.

Ruedan los ojos ante Snape, confían

caso no harán, seguro, sonrían.

La búsqueda comienza sin saber cómo,

busco, busco y rebusco,

sobre todo reflexiono,

hay que seguir buscando solo,

nadie espera, no cuestiono.

De pronto la veo,

pero desaparece en un tris,

sola, suave, yo palmeo,

se escapa la Dama Gris.

Va, viene, llega y se va,

donde sea hay que buscar.

La encuentro, confía,

tengo la historia de quien en vida,

robó una diadema, la escondió,

y al bosque llegó vencida.

A otro le hizo el mismo cuento,

a otro le dio información,

sé la historia de Tom Ryddle,

no hay ninguna otra opción.

-Vamos, Horrocuxes, ¡Voldemort, espera!

la vida es corta, y ante la batalla tiembla.

Se oye su voz fuerte, alta y clara

¿Qué busca?

Poder, magia y más poder,

y a pesar de la incesante lucha,

tenemos todo por perder.

De la Sala Multipropósito,

salen todos de incógnito,

ya comienza la batalla,

y ninguno se avasalla.

En un baño, a escondidas,

besándose se encuentran,

ya no hay más temidas,

guardapelos, ni tormentas,

Ronald Weasley, y su chica,

no es Lavender, es más rica,

Hermione Granger se llama,

más sus besos busca, ansía,

cuando el tiempo pasa.

Vuelven ambos al presente

salen del baño inundado,

lo buscan a él, el gran ausente,

sencillamente asediado.

Entran a la sala con miedo,

no saben dónde lo encontrarán,

una diadema les viene al dedo,

como un anillo que no verán.

Fuego maligno se encuentran,

nada esperado, inesperado quizás,

pocas palabras lo desconcentran,

no hay otra, limar asperezas.

Muerte, de nuevo,

salvar al traidor.

Toca la medianoche,

aún la guerra sigue en pie,

su voz se oye en la noche,

queda mucho para hacer.


	2. Continúa

**Continúa.**

No hay más dudas, a seguir.

La batalla continúa, sin mentir.

¿Cuántos faltan? Solo uno.

La serpiente, ya ninguno.

Pero gritos, alaridos, más amigos,

llamaron su atención en un momento,

mortífagos, maleficios, estallidos,

señales, tiempo de abatimiento.

-¡Ministro, renuncié! -exclama el pelirrojo,

uno de tres en aquel pasillo, sorprendiendo.

-¿Tú bromeas? -quiso saber otro, riendo.

¿Se terminó el mundo? ¿O queda algo aún?

No lo sabía, ni parecía querer hacerlo,

porque todo sucedió con rapidez, según

quien decía no poder seguir viviendo.

Más quien no vivía, era otro pecoso,

amigo, hermano, compañero, sobre todo,

gran travieso.

Lágrimas corrían sin fin,

¿era posible?

No tenía sentido, por Merlín.

Era Fred, Freddie, él...

mirando sin ver, dormido.

Solo soñaba, no tenía sentido.

Todo cae en picada, sabía,

¿Fred muerto? No podía.

Más maldiciones, todos al suelo,

las lágrimas caían, no era consuelo.

Sobre su cuerpo se tira Perce,

no queriendo que sufriera más daños,

pero no se percata, pues,

de que simplemente era un engaño.

Dañado estaba de por vida,

más la muerte que ya tenía.

Corren de nuevo, no de hechizos,

sino de descendientes que,

en su momento,

un Ford Anglia atacó,

sin miramientos.

-¡Rookwood! -rugió Perce,

corriendo.  
Desesperado, Ron quiso ir,

sediento.

Simplemente matar a quien,

en un momento, mató parte de su alma,

sin pensar en el dolor de cien, y un poco más

de pelirrojos, con una sola víctima.

Más Hermione lo detuvo,

imploraba.

No quería que corriera la misma suerte,

o desgracia.

Llorando como estaba, le gritó a él

-¡Entra en su mente, Harry,

que tenemos todo por perder!

Fue tan fácil, tan sencillo,

que podría haber estado dormido.

¿Soñando? ¡Ja! De terror, pesadillas,

aunque todo se detuvo, y el silencio apareció,

en Voldemort se convirtió a hurtadillas,

y un Malfoy harapiento suplicó.

-Lo pido por Draco, mi señor...

-Si está muerto, no es mi culpa,

solo buscarás con lupa

cuando cante el ruiseñor.


End file.
